The Killings Joke
by dethrow
Summary: A short fanfic about the current R-Truth heel turn and what could possibly happen. Playtime's over and R-Truth isn't playing nice anymore. He's sending a message out and everybody better be prepared. :P


RAW opens to a deafening roar from the crowd. Fireworks erupting on the stage as JR and Jerry Lawler welcome us to another edition of Monday Night Raw.

There's still smoke in the air when none other than R-Truth comes out. A somber look on his face as he stares up at the crowd. One thing becomes clear; this is a man without any remorse whatsoever.

Chants of "R-Truth sucks!" reverberate throughout the arena. The camera falls on a boy with desperate eyes, unsure what to make of it. Looking down on a person once upon a time he would shout the two words both of them sang in unison. The man would do no such thing now, walking down the ramp, eyes fixed on the ring in front of him.

Truth walked up the steel steps and into the ring. He surveyed the people around him one more time. The chants still there for him to hear. He waited for a minute or two. No words came out, only a stone-faced look. Finally, when the crowd started to falter, he raised his mic and started to speak.

"What's up?"

At once the chants turned to boos. Truth, relishing the moment, smiles a nasty smile and continues his little song and dance as if the crowd was into it. Another "What's up?", then points the mic in the air, no one obliges. He does it again, and again. Each time moving to an invisible beat, mocking the crowd all the more. Then he stops.

"What's the matter? Is this shtick not good enough for you anymore? Huh?" Truth says crossly.

Another smattering of boos. Truth is unfazed and continues, his smile wiped clean off his face.

"Well don't worry! Because this is the last time all of you get to see it! Truth says.

"I'm tired of everyone disrespecting me. Telling me that I didn't belong in the title picture. That I'm just some jobber to the stars, kissing John Cena's ass to get a little screen time!"

The crowd chuckles a bit at that remark.

"It's not funny!" Truth angrily responds, "I've been here for 3 years now, and all I've ever done is dance for you people like some chimp begging for quarters… well, I'm not doing it anymore!"

He stares at the crowd. Fans pouring on the boos, thumbs pointing down at him. One guy had a sign that read "You can't handle the truth, Truth!" A squeaky-voiced kid behind the announcer's table could be heard shouting an expletive at Truth. The WWE crew were quick to hush him up before anymore got wind on the live broadcast.

"From now on, there is no R-Truth!" He paused. "From now on, there is only… Ron… Killings!"

The crowd doesn't like it; even more boos, louder than the last.

"From now on, no more gimmicks… no more rapping for you people! Ron Killings only wants one thing: RESPECT!"

"That's what I want. And the only way to gain that respect is to become WWE champion!"

They start to chant "Truth sucks" again in retaliation.

"You still don't get it, do you? You people can chant that all night but it's useless. There is no 'Truth' anymore!"

This stalls the crowd momentarily before they exchange it with boos once more. Ron Killings gets back to his diatribe.

"But. First things first, I need to address the man who stole that opportunity from me. Mr. Pretty boy, John Morrison!"

Crowd cheers at the sound of his name. Killings just smirks at them.

"Yeah, your boy. Morrison." He says the name with such a dull tone like he'd spit on it if he could, "He stole my spot at Extreme Rules, He doesn't deserve it, that was my spot!"

Crowd chants "You got pinned!" over and over. Killings ignores it.

"So I took my revenge and broke his pretty boy face! You know it's nothing personal, John. It's just that when you steal something from me, you're gonna get your face plastered!"

He continues, "So now, Morrison. Down to business. I want my rematch RIGHT NOW! Come on! Get your pretty boy face out here! Or are you scared, Morrison? Scared that you can't beat me a second time-"

He gets cut off by Morrison's music. Out comes John Morrison, his face showing bruises. He isn't pleased and stares down Killings.

"I know you're angry…" Morrison starts, "but… I'm also angry for what you did to me, Truth-"

"It's Ron… Killings." He butts in.

Morrison continues without heeding the correction, "I should be coming down there and taking my revenge. But I won't."

Killings looks at him, an impatient stare.

"I know you, man. You aren't really like that. You're a good guy, Truth. I don't know where you're getting all this, but it's not you!"

Morrison looks at the crowd and then back at Killings. "I won't forgive you for what you did, but I won't deny you your rematch."

Killings smiles at this. But Morrison isn't finished.

"It just won't be tonight. Or any other night. As long as you keep acting like a jerk, you won't get that rematch."

Now Killings smile turns into a scowl, just as the fans cheer Morrison on with his declaration.

"So until you get your act back together, Truth, there is no way you're getting that rematch!"

Morrison finishes, raising his hand up and doing his signature pose. The crowd cheers wildly as Morrison disappears to the back. Killings leans on the ropes, a piercing glare on his face. This isn't over. We cut to commercial.

We see John Morrison walking backstage, heading for the ring as his match with Sheamus is about to get underway. The camera follows him, until Morrison abruptly stops. He turns and stares at an open water bottle sitting on a steel chair. We hear the crowd getting louder as Morrison is still. Then he shakes his head and moves on.

The bell rings and Justin Roberts begins the introductions. Written in My Face blares throughout the arena and out comes Sheamus. The crowd with their jeers coming down the ramp. Then it's Morrison's turn. They pop big for him, walking confidently towards the ring. Sheamus looks ready for him too.

The match starts and they lock horns. Sheamus overpowers Morrison to the corner. Ref gets between them and Sheamus backs off, but then chargers for a quick clothesline. Morrison ducks and hits a flurry of punches on Sheamus. He clutches Sheamus' head and tries for a bulldog but Sheamus pushes him off.

Morrison runs toward him but receives a backdrop instead. Sheamus kicks him a few while he's down, then does a rising knee hit to his face. Clearly, the damage is much more with his face still bruised. Sheamus with a vertical suplex for a two count. He goes back to the face with nasty elbow hits, and then hits a DDT for another two count.

He puts Morrison in a corner once more and executes a combination of chops and knees to the gut. Sheamus takes a few steps back and readies for a Brogue Kick, but it misses! He gets his leg stuck on top of the post before Morrison does a running dropkick to his back, further stretching his hanging leg.

Sheamus falls down to the mat, clutching his thigh, but Morrison isn't done. He sets up Sheamus for the Starship Pain but Sheamus holds on to his leg before he could execute the move. Morrison tries to make him let go but Sheamus with an eye rake. Sheamus stands up as Morrison is blindsided, he tries for a clothesline but doesn't connect. Morrison goes to the ropes and hits a springboard roundhouse kick.

Morrison then pulls him closer to the corner for another finisher attempt. But just as he jumps off, Sheamus was able to get up and catch him on his shoulders. Sheamus drops him hard and both stay down. Sheamus gets back up first and picks up Morrison for a Fallaway Slam attempt.

Morrison elbows out of it though and is able to reverse it into an STO backbreaker and neckbreaker combo. He then raises his arm and readies for his Standing Shooting Star Press. But then someone comes out from backstage. Ron Killings appears and heads to the ring holding a water bottle and a steel chair.

Morrison spots Killings coming down and locks his eyes on him. He prepares for Killings to charge at him, but instead he stops just in front of the ring. Morrison confused, shouts what he's waiting for. Killings unfolds the chair and sits on it, a smug look as he drinks his bottled water.

Morrison gets even more puzzled and frustrated at what he's seeing, but Killings does nothing. He turns around and gets a kick from Sheamus. He sets Morrison up for the Celtic Cross and… connects! 1… 2… 3!

Sheamus wins as the crowd boos. This is when Ron Killings makes his move. He enters the ring, the steel chair in hand. Sheamus looks at him then sees the chair, he backs off immediately. The ref persuades him to leave but gets punched by Killings instead. His eyes are flaring as he looks down on a hurting Morrison.

He slowly raises the steel chair and slams it on Morrison's back. He writhes in pain but Killings lands another devastating blow to the back. Then Killings gets in Morrison's face, breathing hard, a sadistic smile forming. Then he pulls Morrison by the hair and executes the Truth Conviction on the steel chair.

A collective gasp is heard all around. The crowd staring helplessly as Morrison lies limp in the center of the ring. Killings standing over him, gazing down triumphantly, almost a bit mad even. Everyone thinks it's all over as Killings rolls out of the ring. But rather than heading back, he pulls off a guy sitting in a chair and takes it with him back inside.

He raises the second chair up and everyone knows where this is going. Killings fits the chair on Morrison's head with the people anxiously looking in horror at what was about to happen. He takes the other chair with both hands, eyes glinting, looking intently at it. And then he turns to Morrison.

Little kids were shouting for him not to do it, even full-grown adults were pleading with them. But their pleas fell on deaf ears. With one fell swoop, metal clashed on metal. A sickening clang heard around the entire arena. Stunned silence hung in the air as one man lay lifeless for all to see. And another standing upright, showing not even a hint of remorse.

Killings bent down to Morrison's level, breathing hard once more. No movement whatsoever from Morrison, while Killings just smiled. He put his head close to the chair where Morrison's head was firmly enclosed. The camera zooms in at them as Killings whispers something…

"It's Ron… Killings."

He stands up and slowly backs away, his eyes not leaving the unmoving body of Morrison. As Raw goes off the air, Ron Killings had just sent a message to the wrestling world and he's not done yet.


End file.
